No Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: After several years the Matthews are back for a very merry Christmas with Favorite Mom Destiny, will everyone have changed so much, they don't know each other? If so, could they possibly still love each other and still call each other family?
1. Chapter 1

No Moon

**No Moon **

A Matthew Novel

Destiny

**Chapter 1**

"Andy, would you get the ham out of the oven?" Destiny yelled from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD!" Andy said walking into the room, he grabbed Destiny and looked at her. "D, honey relax. This is too much food."

"No it's not! I just want everything perfect. This is the first Christmas that we have spent together as a family in a long time."

"I know. It doesn't feel like Christmas anymore, since the hiding and the fact that they all moved out. I mean the neighborhood is now full of species from different kingdoms, so we don't have to hide anymore. However it still doesn't."

"I know, but baby please get the ham. They'll be here in an hour and I still need to get ready and so do the kids."

"Alright, honey just for you." Andy sighed and went to the oven.

They cooked, baked, and toasted for tow hours straight. Destiny was so busy, she seemed to blur in the kitchen when she moved. Finally she was done and satisfied, just as she was leaving the kitchen to go to her room she heard. The sound of a women being murdered.

**Chapter 2**

**D**estiny was about to walk up the stairs when she heard her daughter call for her. Destiny changed her direction to Inez's room. Sighing Destiny knocked on the door and opened it, stepping into the room.

"Can you help me?" Inez asked from the closet.

"Here. Wear your white sweater, a nice pair of jeans, and your boots." Destiny said taking the sweater out of the closet.

"Thanks, it perfect."

"Don't forget your Christmas stuff." Destiny called walking out of the room and into the hall.

Now on to get my clothes she thought, until she heard Nathan call her and asked her to come to his room. He needed help picking something 'decent' and Christmas like to wear. Sighing, she turned to walk into Inez's twin's room.

**Chapter 3**

"Yes?" Destiny asked from the doorway. Nathan stepped out from the closet in his black long sleeved shirt and boxers and looked at her. Destiny took one look at him and started laughing; she laughed so hard she had to grab the door to support her-self.

"Thanks Mom. Glad you approve of my attire for the night." Nathan smiled and struck a pose, causing Destiny to laugh harder and fall on the floor.

"Add a nice pair of jeans, a Santa hat, and a pair of shoes. Then you're good to go." Destiny said allowing her son to help her up. She shook her head and left the room laughing. Instead of going upstairs, she went to her other daughter's room and knocked on the door.

"Rae? Raven…are you dressed?" Destiny asked opening the door and seeing her 6 year old daughter dancing and laughing in a red dress and a pair of wings around her room.

"Mommy, don't I look pretty?" Raven asked skipping toward Destiny.

"Yes, you do. But we need to finish getting ready." Destiny smiled sitting on Raven's bed. She picked up a brush and started to brush Raven's dark wavy locks and pinned it back on the side with a sled clip. She took Raven's wings off and led her to Destiny's other son's, Jonathan's room.

**Chapter 4**

"Johnny…you ready?" Destiny called to the closed door.

"Yeah, Dad's ready too. He's helping me with my tie." Jonathan called back.

"Alright. You know you don't have to wear one though?"

"Yeah, I thought my shirt was too plain, so I wanted too. I'll be out soon."

"Okay." Destiny said walking up to her room with Raven.

She opened the door and sat Raven down on the bed. She closed the door and went to her closet. She put on her red dress and walked in front of the full body length mirror.

"Look so prettiful, Mommy." Raven said from the bed smiling.

Destiny turned to look at her over her shoulder and said "Thank you my little raven."

Destiny then went to her vanity and put on her make-up. She applied some light lip-stick on Raven's lips and walked down stairs carrying Raven with her.

**Chapter 5**

**D**estiny went to the living room and started to gather all the chairs they needed. She set the table and checked the last minutes foods. Raven started dancing around placing napkins and name cards around the table randomly. Inez followed after her fixing name cards and napkins along the way. Andy and Destiny made sure all the food was cooked and still good, While Noah, Elijah, and Jonathan helped their sisters with the table and chairs. Elijah, she noticed was the only one dressed in all black and it suited him though. He wore a black sweater, black jeans, and even black shoes.

"Wow, it's perfect guys. Thank you." Destiny said as Inez placed the last mistletoe on the table.

"Well they are our siblings too." Nathan said walking in with one more chair.

"Okay last mistletoe was hung up. I think everyone was seated, so let's ditch the name cards." Andy said coming in with a hammer.

Destiny picked the cards up and looked out the window. As soon as she did she screamed with joy, causing everyone in the room to jump in fright. Grabbing their hearts they looked at her like she was insane.

"Their here and the others are starting to come too!" Destiny screamed jumping up and down with joy before taking off to the door.

Jewel

**Chapter 6**

"Alex? Are you ready?" Jewel called from their bedroom.

"Babe, I've been ready for the past hour. I'm waiting on you." Alex said back to her while coming out of their bathroom.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Turquoise, do you mind checking on Paige." Jewel said looking at him with big brown pleading eyes. He nodded and smiled; she smiled and kissed him before leaving the room.

Jewel walked out of their bedroom in a blue t-shirt with Christmas designs on it. Underneath it she wore a long sleeve white shirt to stay warm, a pair of jeans, and her black boots. She also wore a blue and white stripped scarf loosely around her neck and blue finger-less gloves.

Jewel stopped in front of their first daughter's room. She knocked on the door and started to remember when her little Tor was only 5 years old and would run around the house being a fairy, instead of the sweet 16 year old she was now.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Mom, thanks for helping me get ready." Turquoise said opening the door to let Jewel in.

"No problem. What are my options?" Jewel smiled and sat down on the desk chair.

"Well I think the dark blue sweater that Mamey sent me last Christmas, with your old jeans you gave me, and my black boots." Turquoise said pointing to each article of clothing she said.

"That's great, but which jeans did I give you?"

"The ones from your first date with Dad. You loved them so much throw away, so you gave them to me." She smiled and showed Jewel the very jeans that she was talking about.

"Oh, those ones. They'd be perfect. Wear them and don't forget the hat." Jewel said standing up and walking to the door. "I'm going to check on Paige now."

"Okay, bye! Thanks again." Turquoise called to her mother's back as she walked away.

Jewel closed the door and walked down the hall. She ran into her oldest child, Edward. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans. He looked at her for approval, so she nodded and smiled. Smiling he went back into his room. She opened the door to her youngest child and stared at the sight before her.

**Chapter 8**

**A**lex sat pm Paige's bed confused, as their six year old daughter tried to get his advice on what to wear. Paige stood in her pajamas showing dress after dress to Alex. When he pointed to one, she would scream no and throw it at him. After a while, Jewel felt bad and intervened.

"Hey guys, are you having a clothes party without inviting me?" Jewel chuckled.

"No, Mommy. Daddy's trying to help me get dressed, but is not succeeding to wells. I think I might need Mother help. Sorry, Daddy." Paige told her parents.

"I'll help. How about this one?" Jewel smiled handing her a green dress with little snowflakes on it. Paige smiled and ran into her bathroom to get dressed.

"I swear she gets more and more like you each day." Alex laughed and walked over to Jewel to wrap her in his arms.

"Well then, we know where she gets her looks from and her sense of style. We also know that she'll fall in love, and I'm not worried about it." Jewel smiled and kissed Alex. They both turned and smiled at the sound of the door opening.

"Well don't you look beautiful." Turquoise stated coming into the room as Paige came out of the bathroom. She twirled around and around to show her dress off to her family, who clapped.

"Thank-you Sissy." Paige said and hugged Turquoise.

"Why don't I help you finish getting ready, So Mommy and Daddy can get everything else ready. Then we'll get to Mamey's faster." Turquoise said picking up a brush, while Jewel and Alex left the room. They heard Paige shout their little nickname for Destiny with joy and smiled.

**Chapter 9**

**J**ewel and Alex walked into the kitchen and made sure all of their bags were packed and ready. Jewel checked things on her check list and named things off. 'Edward's, Paige's, Turquoise's, mine and Alex's. Check.' Jewel mumbled. When she noticed a bag was missing she put her clip board down and started searching through the all the bags for it.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Alex asked looking up from his own list.

"Well there's a bag missing and I could have swore there wasn't." Jewel said looking up at him from her search for the missing bag. Alex put his list down and recounted the bags in the room. After he was done, both of their confused faces cleared up as they realized whose bag was missing.

"BYRON! We need your bag!" They called to their other son.

**Chapter 10**

After a few more calls and threats, all of the children a merged out of their rooms. Edward came out in his black sweater and jeans, sitting at the table. Turquoise followed him in a dark blue sweater, jeans, and boots; carrying Paige who was wearing a green dress. Finally Byron, Jewel and Alex's 10 year old son walked out wearing a navy blue sweater and jeans; carrying his bag.

"Byron, what's wrong?" Jewel asked concerned. "Don't you want to go to Mamey and Pop's house?"

"Yes, it's just my tummy kinda hurts." He said glaring at his older brother. "You see, Edward threw a baseball at my stomach earlier."

"It's not like it hurt, you are a vampire anyway." Edward yelled back.

"EDWARD JAMES JOHNSON-MATTHEWS and BYRON REEDS JOHNSON-MATTHEWS, QUIT ARGUING RIGHT NOW! I will not take a bunch of arguing sharks to my Mother's house. If you two can not behave your-selves, than I will return every gift you get and refuse any future reunions and visits. You will behave at Mamey and Pop's house, do you understand me?" Jewel scolded her sons.

"Yes Mom." The boys said at once, scared.

**Chapter 11**

Afterwards, everyone packed the cars. Alex and the boys were taking Alex's Corvette and their bags. While Jewel and the girls were taking her Mustang with the food and presents.

"Jewels, can I ask why you cooked, if your mother made the food?" Alex asked putting a bowl of Mashed potatoes in the trunk of her car before closing it.

"Well sweetie, because every year my family and I each make a dish to bring to the get together. It's always the dish we can make the best, so we never bring the same thing." Jewel smiled leaning against the trunk.

"That makes sense." Alex said kissing her and walking back to his car. Jewel climbed into hers and drove toward her mother's house.

Kallie

**Chapter 12**

"Kallie, you have been in there for over two hours." Charles called to the bathroom door, pressing his forehead against it.

"Aww, come on. You know I don't think our fat. I just said that you look a little bigger than usual. It's not the same thing." Charles pleaded backing up from the door to look at it.

"Right, because that is SO different that 'Sweetie, your fat.'" Kallie said opening the door to yell at him, before slamming it shut in his face again.

"You know, I'm stupid and never say the right thing. It's because I'm crazy about you and I adore and love you."

"NO, Romeo was crazy for Juliet. That's why he died when he thought she was dead. You…Your just insanely weird and think I'm fat." Kallie screamed through the door and threw something at the door causing a thud sound.

Charles heard his bedroom door open and saw his daughter stick her head in. She was followed by one of her brothers, who were smiling. Savannah was the oldest of the three, and then it was her twin brother, Dimitri, and finally their four year old Tristen. He tried to smile at them, but it didn't last long, when he heard another thud against the door.

"Hey Dad, the cats and bags are ready to go." Savannah said, lightly smiling, while walking into the room.

"Dang Dad, Mom's been in there for over two hours and she's still in there." Dimitri said following Savannah into the room.

"I know, I don't understand it either." Charles sighed rubbing his face with his hands.

"What exactly did you do? I figured that this would be good news…unless you both don't know yet." Savannah said walking toward the bathroom door, ignoring her father's questions.

**Chapter 13**

Savannah knocked on the door and no one answered. She continued knocking and she could hear someone mumbling something and assumed it was Kallie. She eventually heard Kallie scream for Charles to go away. She decided to knock one more time and if Kallie was still ranting, she would give up.

"Mom, it's Savannah. What horrible thing did Dad do this time?" Savannah said knocking again. After Kallie told her what happened. Savannah gasped and turned around. As soon as she looked at them, they stopped laughing about some joke and started to cringe in fear.

"YOU called her fat! Why on earth would you do that?" Savannah screamed.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just asked if she was feeling okay and that she looked bigger than usual." Charles said defending him-self in fear. He knew that one thing he recognized in his daughter and the rest of his nieces was that they all had their mother's and grandmother's temper and that was scary. It was smart to be scared because you never knew what they were capable of when they were in a bad mood.

"Because she's pregnant, NOT fat! She's having another girl and you guys will choose the name Lilly. God, IMMOBICLES!" Savannah screamed throwing her hands in the air with exasperation and walking out of the room. Laughing Dimitri followed her; Charles walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

**Chapter 14**

Charles sighed when he saw Kallie sitting in the corner of the bathtub. She was still angry and he knew it too, by the she was not looking at him. Charles stepped into the room and closed the door. He stepped into the bathtub sitting down next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Kallie…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that you were fat." Charles started and then looked at her. "I had no idea. It's amazing that our daughter new first, she obviously takes after her aunt."

"Me either, so don't worry about it. I knew you didn't mean it, I think it was just the mood swings that made it worse." Kallie said finally looking at him; she kissed his cheek before continuing. "Well the only difference is that Savannah sees only good things, while Jewel sees both but mostly death. I'm happy Savannah doesn't because Jewel says it does something to someone's brain if they can't handle it."

"Me too then. I'm glad she can though, it would be terrible to lose her because she lost her mind." Charles said standing up. "Come on, time to get ready."

**Chapter 15**

Smiling, they both walked out of their bathroom and into their bedroom. Kallie put on a black sweater and jeans, when she looked over at Charles she saw he was wearing the same thing as her. As they looked each other up and down, they both started to laugh. However they stopped when they hear their daughter scream. Immediately they ran out of their room and into the kitchen.

Savannah was standing with her arms away from her body. The entire front half of her outfit was covered in fruit punch. Tristen ran to Charles, who picked him up. Kallie and Charles started laughing at the sight of Dimitri trying to apologize to his twin sister without laughing.

"It's not funny, Dimitri!" Savannah yelled at him.

"Yes, it is actually." Dimitri replied still trying not to laugh and handing her a towel.

"What happened?" Kallie asked, after gaining her breathe back. After listening to her older children argue and shout their sides of the stories and point fingers, she turned to her youngest son. She knew he would never be able to lie to her, even if he wanted to.

"Well Mommy. Savannah was reading and giving everyone fruit punch. Then Dimitri accidently spilled his over his over and it got on Savannah and I ran for cover, which is when you walked you." Dimitri proudly told Kallie.

"Well Dimitri clean up the mess. Savannah, stop screaming and change your clothes. Tristen, you can help Mommy and Daddy load the car." Kallie said to each of her kids.

**Chapter 16**

Finally after loading the car, Charles and Kallie went back into the house. Savannah was wearing a green dress, matching heels, and a mistletoe headband. She looked at her sons, Dimitri wore a dark red sweater with jeans and Tristen was wearing a white sweater and jeans.

She grabbed one more bag and ushered everyone outside. After all the kids were in the backseat, she climbed into the passenger seat. Charles started the car and then looked at her.

"You excited?" Charles asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how excited I was. I miss them all so much." Kallie said and looked at him. Smiling he started to drive off to Destiny's house.

"What if they changed?" Kallie sighed.

"Oh, Kalls. Of course they did. Even you changed, we all have." Charles said patting her hand.

"I know, but what if things are weird and awkward and they changed in bad ways?"

"It's not like that and you know it. We are all pretty much the same. The only difference is that we aren't kids anymore and that we have kids instead." Charles said grabbing her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it. "Now, relax or Mom will have a heart attack before we even give her the good news."

Jade

**Chapter 17**

"MOM!" Two voices screamed from the back of the house.

Sighing Jade looked toward the voices and then back to the window. The voices continued to scream and Jade continued to stare out the window. She smiled though when she felt a pair of familiar warm arms wrap them-selves around her waist.

"You should probably answer them." Sam whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

"I know. It's just that's all they do lately is fight, and force me to choose sides. When I don't choose the side they like or the option they like I become the bad guy. I don't understand how they can fight so much and expect me to solve it." Jade said not looking away from the window.

"I know. I can't seem to find a reason either. Surely we never fought with our families this much. However though you should probably stop them before blood is shied." Sam sighed.

"I will. It's just what happens, when you have two daughters that can't share well. In fact here they come now." Jade sighed turning around as their daughters came in yelling.

"Mom, Susan thinks that she should wear the green dress because she's older." Jade's youngest daughter, Emma complained.

"And Emma thinks because she's young and 'adorable' that she should wear it." Susan complained back with air quotes. Jade looked from her oldest daughter Susan to her youngest Emma, and made her decision.

"Well neither of you can wear it. I'll wear it. Susan, you will wear the red dress and Emma you will wear the white one." Jade said taking the dress away from both of them. Both girls smiled and walked away.

"Well you handled that well." Sam commented while they walked into their room and he closed the door.

"Thank you. Besides I'm their Mother and a Professional. What would you ever do without me?" Jade said jokingly as she threw the dress on to the bed.

"I'd cry and die a million deaths." Sam smiled. "Aren't you going to wear that?"

"God, no. I said that so they'd stop arguing."

"You're evil, but good." Sam said laughing and Jade joined while walking over to the closet.

**Chapter 18**

**J**ade put on a pink v-neck sweater with a white camisole underneath, a pair of tight faded jeans, and her black boots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at Sam. When she glanced at him, she whistled and stared at him. No matter how long they live and remained together, she would never get over his perfection.

Sam wore a gray sweater and a pair of loose jeans. He smiled at her, when he noticed she was staring and heard the whistle. He struck a pose and made kissing faces at her causing her to laugh.

"Take a picture, although I could stay like this forever; IF it pleases you and you make it worth while." Sam laughed.

"Don't be silly, but I'll hold you to that later. We gotta make sure we have everything, let's go." Jade laughed and winked at him.

**Chapter 19**

**S**am and Jade walked downstairs and checked the over night bags. They checked all the things on their list and everything seemed fine, except one bag.

"Girls, you can only bring one bag each." Sam scolded.

"We know, that's why we each brought one and a half." Emma said proudly smiling.

"You said that if we could figure it out, then we could bring one and a half bags each." Susan explained to her confused parents.

"I see, well good job girls." Jade said laughing. "Well let's get these loaded up. Then we can finish wrapping, cooking, and then leave."

**Chapter 20**

Everyone loaded the car, finished wrapping the left over presents, and put them in the car. Jade was in the kitchen debating on what types of tea to bring. She heard the girls arguing again and decided to bring all of them. With a sigh she picked them up and placed them into her kitchen bag. She picked up the home made Macaroni and Cheese and Macaroni Salad, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Emma carry the Macaroni Salad. Susan carry the Macaroni and Cheese. I don't want any complaints from either of you. Hop to it, then." Jade said smacking their butts playfully, causing all three of them to laugh.

**Chapter 21**

**S**am and Jade walked out of their house to his Porsche and climbed into the car. When everyone was settled and ready to go, Sam started the engine.

"So how much do you think everyone's changed?" Jade asked.

"A lot, we defiantly have a lot to learn from the others about them." Sam chuckled.

"What if…I don't know…what if things are awkward?"

"Why would they be? We're just having a reunion, to see everyone."

"That's true." Jade sighed.

"Remember, they love you and things are pretty much the same. Just older and with kids." Sam chuckled while glancing backseat.

"That's true too." Jade said laughing.

She too looked in the backseat. Susan was texting on her cell phone. Never seen with out the bloody thing. She thought. She then looked at her younger daughter and was shocked. Emma sat reading a book and ignoring everyone and thing. Which didn't shock Jade, what shocked her was that Emma was reading the book that Kallie wrote for Emma's first birthday.

"Okay, now remember…while we are at Mamey and Pop's house, you will absolutely behave." Jade reminded them with a grave tone.

"Ok, Mom." They both said.

**Chapter 22**

Sighing Jade turned back to the window and watched her surroundings. Trees blurred by and wind rushed in through the open windows. When Jade saw the street sign for her Mother's street she noticed immediately things were different. The wind was gentler when it flowed in through the windows. The scent of the lake filled the car as they looked out on the newly frozen lake. She knew immediately that her older sisters were back in Lakewood. Smiling Jade decided that she too would let everyone know that she was also back in Lakewood.

Still smiling she waved her hands and concentrated on the clouds. When her kids gasped in shock and joy, Jade dropped her hands into her lap. She turned to them and smiled at their smiling faces. Then she turned to Sam's smiling face. He brought her fingers up to his mouth and placed a kiss on them smiling.

"Welcome home, sweetie." He said looking out the wind shield.

"It feels great to be home again." Jade smiled at the sight of her childhood home coming into view.

Sean

**Chapter 23**

"Aubrey? Where are you? You need to get ready and so do the twins." Sean called looking through all the rooms in the house.

Sean was about to go into the play room when he heard screams coming from up stairs. He turned toward the stairs leading to the bedrooms, when something ran into him. He looked down to see his son's tears streaked face.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Sean asked.

"Mommy's sick." His 5 year old said starting to cry again.

"Where's your sister?"

"With Mommy. They were doing her hair in your bathroom, when Mommy started to throw up." Aiden said.

Sean picked him up and ran to his bathroom. He opened the door and immediately found Sharon, his daughter, sitting next to Aubrey. Aubrey was lying on the floor on her side, trying to calm Sharon down. Sean sat Aiden down on the counter and placed his son's twin sister next to him on the counter. He told them that Mommy was going to be okay. When they calmed down, he went to Aubrey's side and helped her to sit up.

**Chapter 24**

"Aubrey, baby. What's wrong?" Sean asked pulling her into his lap.

"I don't know. My stomach was feeling rather upset, just like when I was…" Aubrey stopped shocked. Immediately she turned her x-ray vision on and looked at her stomach. She turned it off and smiled at Sean.

Sean caught on and put a hand on Aubrey's stomach before looking at her questionably. When she smiled and nodded, he smiled and stared into her eyes. She placed an over his and stared back, until she finally leaned over and kissed him.

Finally Sean smiled again and wrapped Aubrey into a hug. He helped her up and they each picked up a twin and set them on their bed.

**Chapter 25**

"Guess what?" Aubrey said to the twins smiling.

"What?" the twins asked smiling at both of their parents waiting.

"Mommy's going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother and big sister." Aubrey said.

After they calmed the excited twins back down, Sean took Aiden to get dressed. Aubrey watched as Sharon looked at all of her clothes. After a while Sharon gave up and let Aubrey pick out her outfit.

"How about this one?" Aubrey said holding up a light blue dress. Sharon nodded and held her arms up so Aubrey could slide the dress over her head.

"You look beautiful." Aubrey said starting to brush her hair.

"Like you, Mommy?" Sharon asked.

"Even better." Aubrey said smiling and finished braiding Sharon's hair. "What do you say, we check on Daddy and your brother?"

**Chapter 26**

They walked out of the room and into Aiden's room. When they walked in Aubrey started laughing. She was laughing so much, that even when Sean glared at her, she couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Nothing, just the fact that I put him that earlier. You really didn't need to dress him or go through all those clothes." Aubrey laughed pointing to a messy pile of clothes thrown to the side when they were rejected.

"Laugh it up. I've already decided my revenge, my beautiful little hyena." Sean looked at her with a look that screamed evil and smiled.

"You wouldn't." Aubrey said glaring at him.

"I wouldn't?" Sean asked dumb founded and started to stand up.

**Chapter 27**

When Sean started coming toward her, Aubrey ran. She ran from Aiden's room and into the living room, before he caught her. He pinned her down to the ground and started tickling her. The twins sat beside them laughing at her and shouting at Sean to give her the tickling torture.

"Sean, No! Sean, stop!" Aubrey screamed in between fits of laughter.

"Why? The kids and I love your laughter. We also find this very funny." Sean said laughing too.

"Sean, please. Ok, okay. I'm sorry." Aubrey said kicking and wiggling underneath him and laughing.

"Ok. That's better." Sean said rolling off of her and lying on the floor next to her, laughing.

**Chapter 28**

**A**ubrey blew out a huge breath of air that she had been holding. Sean looked at her and smiled, and she nodded. Suddenly they rolled over and started to tickle the twins. When the twins were about to cry from laughing too much, Aubrey stood up.

She dusted off her jeans, fixed her black sweater and adjusted her black boots. She picked Sharon up and dusted off her light blue dress too. Aiden stood up and dusted off his jeans and black sweater. Finally Sean stood up and dusted off his blue sweater and jeans. They walked into the kitchen and started grabbing their bags to take to the car.

Sharon picked up her red hello kitty bag and Aiden grabbed his spider-man pack, while Sean grabbed the rest and headed to the car with the twins. Aubrey picked up her brownies and followed them. She buckled the kids in and turned to Sean, who was still at the trunk.

"What are you doing, honey?" she asked curiously.

"I'm packing the sleds." He smiled at her confused face.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Well because I thought the kids might have fun using them and I know I will."

"But Andy said there's no snow."

"Ahh, there's no snow yet. You haven't had a Matthew's Christmas to know better. There is always snow and Jade makes sure of it."

"I should have known." She said laughing and getting into the car. Sean laughed too closing the trunk and getting into the car also. Once he was in the car, he started the drive back to Lakewood.

Jean

**Chapter 29**

"Jean, do want to take the convertible or the viper?" Scott asked coming into the room.

"Huh? Oh, which ever you prefer." Jean said looking away from the snow outside the window and to her husband. She knew it meant that Jade was back in town and that the animals coming back meant Sean and Aubrey were too.

"You okay? You've been kind of out of it these last few days. Something on your mind?"

"Well Jewel called a couple days ago." Jean said looking straight into his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Scott asked worried and truly concerned.

"No, I'm pregnant with your son." Jean said smiling.

"Oh. My. God. That's great. I can't believe you made me think it was something horrible." Scott said hugging her and she relaxed and finally let the laughter she had been holding out. "How does she know the sex of the baby?"

"Well she saw me announcing it later on in the pregnancy and decided to tell me. I'm so glad she did." Jean said laughing. At the sound of their two year old daughter crying, they turned.

"Well I better get Lucy and my-self ready. You look great by the way; did I ever tell you that gray brings out the color in your eyes?" Jean giggled and kissed him. Scott wore a gray sweater that made his emerald eyes glitter and shine; he also wore jeans and a Santa hat.

"No you haven't, but thank you. I think you look absolutely stunning in that outfit, but we do need to get going soon. I'll get the bags and you dress Lucy." Scott said kissing her.

**Chapter 30**

He grabbed the bags and headed out the door and to the viper. Jean shook her head and walked into Lucy's room. She picked up and kissed Lucy's cheek. Carrying her, Jean went to the closet and picked a nice light green dress. After dressing her daughter, Jean carried Lucy into her room.

Jean placed Lucy on the bed and went to the closet. She pulled on a pale yellow sweater and some nice jeans. Then she grabbed her boots and pulled those on too. As she covered the boots with her jeans, she smiled as she remembered why she was wearing them. Her sisters and she promised each other, that when they finally had their big family reunion, they would all wear their boots. She started laughing as she remembered that everyone called her to make sure she remembered to wear them and then called each other and reminded them.

After getting dressed, Jean picked Lucy back up and walked into the kitchen. Scott came in also and took Lucy from Jean, so Jean could grab the plate of cookies and pie she just _had_ to make. After she had those and Scott had Lucy, they walked out they door and into the car.

**Chapter 31**

**S**cott placed Lucy in her baby seat and buckled her in, while Jean placed the cookies and pie in the other seat before they both climbed into the front seats. She closed her car door and watched Scott get in it the driver seat. When he got in and started the car he leaned over and kissed her deeply. She looked at him and smiled, as he smiled and started to drive to Destiny's house. She could and would NEVER get tired of loving or being with him. He was so perfect that he was her own little piece of heaven on earth, and she would never give that up; she'd rather die a million deaths first.

"So you ready to see EVERYONE again?" Scott asked.

"Of course. Especially Aubrey, I haven't seen her in forever, except last week." Jean smiled and laughed.

"Well I'm really looking forward to seeing Sean again." Scott smiled and laughed too.

Jean smiled, looked out the window, and waved her hands as they turned a corner and were closer to Destiny's house. As she out her hands back in her lap, the same orange glow stopped.

"What?" Jean asked starting to laugh at the look on Scott's face.

"Nothing, just realizing that all of Destiny's daughters are back in town, Even Sean and Aubrey are back in town." Scott smiled and shook his head laughing while he smiled.

"How do you figure?"

"The smell of the lake as if it's summer and you can still swim in it, although it's frozen enough to skate on; so that Christmas miracle would be Jewel's handy work. The gentle breeze and the sudden snow while everything is green and alive are obviously Kallie and Jade's lovely skills. The animals returning and the sudden warmth to the air is your and Sean's work." Scott smiled proudly. "I may not be capable of doing that much work as you guys, but I am capable of recognizing the abilities of my family that I have grown up with."

"Well your right. I can also feel all of their emotions and they are so happy. The children are all excited and can't wait to see all of their aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents together again. They know it'll help make them happy." Jean smiled.

"Their right and it's good everyone is happy. I mean it's been years since we have all been in the same room together at the same time."

"Sadly that's true. I can't wait to hear all the good things everyone did."

"It'll defiantly be interesting to hear."

"Indeed, it will." Jean smiled and looked at Scott's smiling face.

**Chapter 32**

The rest of the drive Jean played with Lucy. Once Lucy was sleeping, Scott turned the radio softly. Jean and Scott sang with the radio and to each other for a while. They laughed and talked the rest of the ride.

Smiling Jean looked at the beautiful Victorian house as they pulled into the driveway. Quietly they climbed out of the car. They walked to the trunk and Scott turned Jean toward him. He pushed her against the trunk gently and kissed her again.

"Sorry, I never get tired of kissing your beautiful lips." Scott smiled and handed her a white box. "I wanted to give you one gift early and before we go inside."

Smiling Jean opened the box and looked inside. Once she had it open, she silently gasped and looked up at him smiling. She was beaming with joy and she kissed him so passionately.

"Just like when I was begging you to date me." Scott smiled and laughed.

"Oh, Scott. A single yellow rose, there my favorite." Jean sighed and kissed him again.

"I know that's why I got it. This one is a fake though, because I wanted you to keep it forever. However the others are real." Scott smiled and opened the trunk.

Jean asked about the others and Scott simply said they'd be inside the house. She kissed him again before going to the back seat and getting their daughter out of the car. She picked Lucy up, carried one bag, and the white box in her hand. Scott grabbed the rest of the bags, because he refused to have her attempt to carry everything and risk hurting her-self. They walked up to the door, Jean sucked in a big breathe and opened the door.

Jenna

**Chapter 33**

"Mom? Dad?" Natalee called from the other room.

Natalee continued to look through the entire house before giving up and finally walking toward the stairs. Finally came to a stop in front of the stairs and debated going up. Nervously she walked up the stairs leading to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and nearly screamed when she heard what was going on behind the door.

"Kaleb…stop that. It tickles." Jenna screamed.

"But it's funny." Kaleb called back laughing.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't be having Sex!" Natalee screamed to her parents' door.

**Chapter 34**

**J**enna opened the door letting her daughter into the room, laughing. Natalee saw Kalbe on the floor laughing and holding his sides. Eventually she started to laugh with them at her embarrassment. She was so thankful that they were fully dressed, even if it were their pajamas.

"You guys, we need to get dressed. We need to leave in about thirty minutes." Natalee scolded and walked out of the room.

She mumbled something about being the responsible one, but Jenna and Kaleb didn't hear it. Jenna closed her door and sat down at her vanity, while Kaleb regained him-self. Eventually he stopped, and stared back at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Jenna stood up.

**Chapter 35**

**J**enna walked over to the closet and opened it. Kaleb crawled over to her and started pressing kisses up her leg. Jenna's hand paused on an orange sweater as she looked down at him. At first she was shocked, but them she smiled and laughed a little.

"Stop that, we really do need to get dressed. I'm serious Kaleb." Jenna sighed trying not to laugh again.

"I know, and I'm very serious too. I'm working my way to the closet. You just happen to be along the way and I love to spoil you." Kaleb smiled up at her and returned to kissing her body.

"Stop, you know the effect you have on me. Oh, god." She moaned and then stood him up. "Kaleb, get dressed."

"Fine." He sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder before opening his side of the closet. "Besides you can't blame me, when you're wearing those clothes."

"What's wrong with my pajamas?" Jenna asked looking at her tiny short shorts and white camisole top she just changed into a few minutes ago.

"Nothing, trust me…I love them. They just make you look so tempting, promise me you'll never wear that outfit in public and only for me?" Kaleb all but begged her.

"Oh, alright." Jenna said laughing. "Come on, Casanova. Get dressed before you make both of us combust."

She grabbed her orange sweater and pulled it on. She removed her shorts and rolled her eyes when Kaleb whistled. She grabbed a pair of tight jeans and slide into them. Then she grabbed her boots and pulled those on. Then she looked over at Kaleb and smiled. He was wearing a brown sweater and jeans instead of his pervious look of boxers and a white t shirt. He was absolutely gorgeous no matter what he wore or didn't wear.

**Chapter 36**

**J**enna walked downstairs and looked her daughter over. Natalee must have gotten dressed too, because now she was wearing a teal dress and matching heels. While earlier she was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. She smiled at her daughter and looked at the floor.

"Aw, Nat did you get all the bags ready?" Jenna said starting to feel bad.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I had fun doing it and it was really easy." Natalee said sipping a cup of tea. "Besides you and Dad already had your bags ready. Which is why I was in your room earlier, I grabbed your bags and left as fast as possible. So the only thing left to do really was get my bag of stuff and the gifts."

"Thanks. You are such an angel. At least I already did the cooking."

"True." Natalee said causing both of them to laugh.

"Are we ready to hit the road?" Kaleb asked coming down the stairs and into the room. He took one look at them and smiled. "Well aren't I lucky? I'm going to have the two most beautiful women in history and known to mankind on my arm."

"Thanks Dad." Natalee said putting her cup into the sink and smiled at him.

"No problem angel. So just these bags then; well off we go then." Kaleb said grabbing all of the bags and walking to his Mazda.

**Chapter 37**

**N**atalee grabbed the lasagna and Jenna grabbed the plate of home made scampi she made two hours before. They walked out to the car laughing and giggling. Natalee slide into the backseat of the Mazda, while Jenna and Kaleb slide into the front seats. Kaleb started the car while putting his hand on Jenna's thigh.

"So what are you guys most excited about?" Kaleb asked curious.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Jewel and Turquoise again." Natalee clapped.

"Cause you don't see Tor enough in school and Jewel on sleepover nights." Jenna and Kaleb said laughing.

"You can never see your best friend too much." She said laughing with them. "What about you Mom, excited about seeing someone?"

"Of course. I'm excited to see everyone, but I'm anxious to see my best friends again." Jenna clapped like her daughter did before. Then she turned to her husband and looked at him. "What about you, sweetie?"

"Oh, I can't wait to see my boys again and finally be around some guys. Don't get me wrong, I do love my leading ladies, but there's only so much crazy boy, clothes, and make-up talk, I can handle." Kaleb said causing all three of them to laugh.

**Chapter 38**

Finally they parked in the drive way of Destiny's house. Jenna looked up at her childhood home and then around. She smiled and glance at them. When Kaleb and Natalee asked why, she just looked at them.

"Their here and we're finally home." Was all Jenna said before getting out of the car with her scampi.

She and Natalee each grabbed a bag this time and carried the food. Leaving Kaleb to carry the rest of the bags, the started to walk up the rest of the drive way.

Jaymi

**Chapter 39**

"Samantha!" Jaymi yelled from downstairs with one of her twins on her hip and glaring up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Her daughter called back to her.

"You said that an hour ago. It does not take over an hour to get ready!" Jaymi sighed and looked at Christen. He was wearing a red sweater with a reindeer on it, with jeans. She then looked at her outfit to make sure that neither of them forgot anything important. She wore a light purple sweater, jeans, and her black boots. Jacob walked in wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans; he was also carrying their other son Aaron. Aaron was wearing a green sweater with a snowman on it and jeans. She didn't see anything that the were missing, so she didn't understand why it took over an hour to get dressed.

"She's still not ready?" Jacob asked sympathetically.

"Yep. Jake, why don't you go put the bags and the twins in the car." Jaymi suggested.

"Sure Jay." He said putting Aaron done, and picking up all the bags. At least she had her bag ready in time. Jaymi thought. As Jacob came back into the house and then left with the twins.

**Chapter 40**

After Jacob had all the bags in the car, along with the boys and the food, he decided to wait in the car. While Jaymi continued to wait and rush her oldest child.

"SAMANTHA RYNEE MOORE, you get down here right now or we're leaving you here. We're all ready but you." Jaymi called up the stairs, in her tone that dared anyone to argue with her and see if they lived to tell the tale.

"Mama, I said I was coming. It takes a while to look like this." Samantha said walking down the stairs.

Jaymi looked her over and all she saw was her daughter. Her beautiful daughter in a white dress. Sighing she left the house with Samantha behind her. They both climbed into Jacob's Camry and started the drive to Destiny's house.

**Chapter 41**

**J**acob got tired of the silence in the car and turned the radio on. Everyone started singing when a song they all liked came one. Eventually things lightened up and everyone started talking and laughing. They played road games and laughed some more.

"We're almost there, everyone is waiting for us." Jaymi smiled.

"How do you know?" Samantha asked curious.

"Feel the warmth on the gentle breeze? Smell the lake as if it were summer, but it's frozen solid? You also see the snow covering all the plants, yet their all still alive; and the animals are all still here. Do you notice these things?" Jaymi asked listing each out for her daughter.

"Yes, but I still don't understand."

"That's the work of the Matthews children. Not your cousins and friends, but their parents. They are providing everything they think we need to have a great Christmas. The snow and grass, the lake and animals, and also the warm enough weather and gentle breeze it comes on."

"Wow, they have great abilities."

"Yes, they do. Which is one reason why I'm glad to call them family, they make terrible enemies." Jaymi smiled and got out of the parked car looking up at her childhood home that she has dreamed for weeks about.

Celebration of the Year

**Chapter 42**

**D**estiny squealed when her children and grandchild walked into the room. She hugged and kissed each one of them. After they all showed up, out their bags in their rooms, and placed the presents under the tree; she led them into the dining room to eat dinner.

After dinner, everyone retired into the living room. They listened to music and sang Christmas carols. Jade and Destiny handed cups of coco to all the children, tea to all the adult females, and coffee to all the adult males. All the adults watched as the children grew excited when they were finally given the permission to open their presents.

**Chapter 43**

After gifts, the children got tired and went to bed. The adults sat in the living room. They played games like 'I've never' and 'would you rather', just like they had before. After a while to calm down, they started talking like they used to before. They started to catch up on things, such as pregnancies and jobs.

They discovered that Aubrey, Jean, and Kallie were pregnant. Kallie and Charles had opened their own publishing company and published most of her books were published through it. Alex and Jewel opened their own club, named hide times and a car garage, while Jewel and Turquoise both occasionally modeled still. Sean became the artist he wanted to be with Aubrey as his personal assistant. Jade became a nurse and song-writer, while Sam opened his own recording studio. Jean opened her own dance studio for the different species and taught at it; while Scott wrote music with Jade and was a photographer. Jenna became a teacher at Joseph Academy and Kaleb became a doctor at the hospital for different species. Jacob opened his own business, where Jaymi was his personal assistant and was also owned a restaurant. When everyone learned that Destiny and Andy still owned 'Jones Ranch', they were more delighted.

**Chapter 44**

**D**estiny walked into the kitchen with Andy to refill their drinks. Afterward they stood in the doorway and watched their children and their lifemates laugh. It seemed forever since she had seen them do so.

"Are you happy?" Andy asked truly curious.

"More than happy. My life has finally come back together. My home is finally no longer empty and depressed to me and I know why." Destiny smiled.

"Care to share?"

"Well the life has finally come back to my house."

"It does feel like home again and that is because the Matthews have come back."

"No." Destiny said. At Andy's confused face, she continued. "They never left. But our family has finally been reunited after some time and come back home."

Smiling the both turned back to watch their family with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
